


Focus On Me

by Theyisms



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - NSFW [17]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Dry Humping, Floor Sex, M/M, Movie Night, Play Fighting, Tickling, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyisms/pseuds/Theyisms
Summary: Maybe if Axel would put his phone down, he would actually start to enjoy his vacation.





	Focus On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day Seventeen: On The Floor

At the sound of another loud buzz, Demyx rolls his eyes and groans dramatically. “What is their  _ problem?! _ ”

“It’s work related. I gotta take this,” Axel mutters as he quickly types something out on his phone. His eyes have been glued to the wrong screen all night and it’s really starting to grate on Demyx’s nerves. They were supposed to be watching this movie together. He did not spend two days setting all of this up just so Axel could ignore him.

The moment Demyx heard that Axel would have a paid vacation from work, he’d set up a romantic pillow fort for the two of them to watch movies in. He’d bought a really soft carpet for them to lay on, string lights for the top of the fort so they could see, a dozen of the fluffiest faux fur pillows he could find, a super warm blanket, and movies for them two watch on the TV that took him three hours to set up without collapsing the fort. And Axel isn’t even appreciating it.

Demyx throws himself down onto their huddle of pillows. “What’s the point of taking a vacation if you’re still going to work at home?”

Axel finishes his message before he responds, which ticks Demyx off even more. “I wouldn’t bother to respond if it wasn’t an emergency. I’m sorry. I’m not trying to ignore you.”

“But you are.”

Sighing, Axel moves to lie behind him, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. “I’m sorry. I’ll watch the movie. What happened after that guy hit his daughter?”

Demyx blinks slowly, praying for the strength not to hit him. “That was Footloose.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“I’m half an hour into Evil Dead.”

“...That’s a dance movie, right?”

“I can’t with you.”

“I’m really sorry. From now on, I’ll pay attention. I think—” His phone buzzes again. Axel picks up his phone like it’s a reflex and unlocks it with his fingerprint. “Hold on.”

Demyx, totally and completely fed up with his shit, snatches the phone out of his hand and locks it again. “No. You’re not getting this back until you watch an entire movie with me, and the one that’s currently playing does not count because you missed the first part.”

“Dem, that isn’t work this time. Xion messaged me—”

“Xion needs to take her ass to sleep, she has fucking school in the morning,” Demyx spits.

Axel reaches for his phone, but Demyx quickly pulls it out of his reach. “Just let me see what she wants real quick and then I’ll turn it off!”

“Your phone won’t be the only thing that’s turned off if you keep this up.”

The redhead frowns at him. “Are you mad at me because I’m not spending time with you or are you mad at me because you’re horny?”

Demyx’s jaw drops as he stares at the redhead half hovering over him. “Wowwww. You really think I’m stupid enough to get mad at you for not having sex with me?”

“Am I wrong?”

“Definitely not but how could you think that?”

Axel bursts out laughing. Demyx relaxes at the sound of it, although he’s still mad at him. All jokes aside, he just wants Axel to put the goddamn phone down and stop checking it every five minutes.

“Honestly, Ax, my feelings are hurt. I did all of this for you and you can’t even tell me the name of the guy in Footloose.”

“How am I supposed to know his name?”

“I said it like a million times! You’re not even listening to me talk!” Demyx can hear the frustration leaking into his own voice. The fact that Axel probably doesn’t even care frustrates him even more.

“Look, the rest of this movie is all ours. I promise. Just let me see what Xion wants. I only need my phone  _ one more time _ .”

“No.”

Axel reaches for his phone again. Demyx moves it away again. Axel glares. “I need to check on her, Demyx, stop.”

“You’ll get your phone back on my terms. If you wanna talk to someone, talk to me. If you wanna look at Twitter—chirp, chirp bitch—I’m Twitter now.”

“Dem, I’m being serious.”

“You think I’m not? I will shove this phone up my ass, so help me god.”

The corner of Axel’s mouth twitches up in a half smile. “I would love to see that.”

Demyx glares. “Just for that, you’re not getting your phone back until the end of your vacation.”

Axel raises a thin eyebrow. “You sure about that?”

“Try me.”

“You know, this is really childish. I’m not going to wrestle you for a device that I paid for with my own—” Axel cuts himself off as he dives for his phone. Demyx quickly tucks the phone to his chest with both hands and rolls over onto his stomach. Axel hits the floor on the opposite side of him and he laughs almost maniacally. He immediately regrets this decision when Axel’s hands find his sides. Demyx chokes on his laugh as his boyfriend tickles him relentlessly, but he never once turns over. It’s just a stupid cell phone. Axel will get tired of fighting over it long before he does.

The tickling stops, and he sucks in as much air as he can as quickly as he can before it happens again. “Are you ready to give me my phone?” Axel asks in a voice that’s too calm for Demyx’s liking.

“Eat my ass,” he chuckles breathlessly.

“Wrong answer.” The tickling resumes. Demyx squirms beneath his touch and buries his face into the carpet as his hysterical laughter gets louder. Tears are starting to run down his face and his chest is starting to burn. It’s the worst kind of punishment, but he refuses to back down. If he’s going to fight for Axel’s attention all night he might as well go all out.

It stops again. Demyx can barely breathe. “You’re an asshole…”

“Last chance to give me my phone.”

“You will have multiple opportunities to consume my rear end.”

“All right, then. I warned you.” Axel grabs Demyx by his arm and leg and forcibly turns him over onto his back. Demyx tries to wiggle away from him, but Axel quick straddles him and starts pulling at his fingers. Even his tightest grip isn’t strong enough stop Axel from nearly prying the phone out of his hands. The realization makes him panic, and with no other option in sight, he tugs his hands away and tosses the phone across the fort.

Both men watch as the phone bounces off of a pillow, hits the floor, and slides beneath the fort wall. They look at each other for three brief seconds before attempting to race for it on their hands and knees. The second he Demyx sees that he’s getting ahead, he throws all of his weight onto Axel’s back. Axel hits the floor chest first.

“Can you stop?!” Axel roars.

“Can  _ you _ stop?!” Demyx snaps back. He knows that they’re both being childish, but he still feels justified in what he’s doing. “Can you imagine how annoying it would be if you took me on a date and I kept looking at my phone and ignoring 80% of what you said?”

“If you had a legitimate reason for it, I wouldn’t mind.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it! You would—!”

Axel’s phone buzzes again. As if the sound gave him some sort of super strength, he rolls over with Demyx still on top of him and forces him onto his back. As a last ditch effort to keep him still, he wraps his legs tightly around his waist and locks them tight. He might not have a lot of upper body strength but his legs can put a bodybuilder in a death grip and he  _ will not budge. _

Axel immediately stops trying to move. He’s been caught in enough death grips to know that he can’t escape. “You’re really not gonna let go, are you?”

“Nope,” Demyx grins.

“Fine.” He starts to tickle Demyx again. Now that his hands are free, he tries to push Axel’s hands away from his sides and stomach. Axel, being the absolute asshole that he is, takes both of his wrists in his left hand and pins them to the floor above his head while continuing to tickle him with his free hand. Demyx laughs himself to tears until he physically can’t take it anymore.

“Okay! Okay, I’ll let go!”

When he drops his legs, Axel stops. Demyx closes his eyes and takes a moment to breathe. “Fuck you,” he mutters.

He feels Axel lean down, but he doesn’t expect to feel a pair of soft lips on his own. Sighing softly, he tilts his head and kisses him back. He’s a little upset that they had to fight over a phone in order to get Axel to kiss him, but...it’s nice.

Demyx breaks the kiss to ask, “Can you let my arms go?”

“Nope,” Axel whispers as he rolls his hips forward. Demyx hisses when he does. He wants to find a reason to complain but he can’t. Axel’s finally focused on something other than his phone. So...he wins, right?

Axel kisses him again, and he closes his eyes to enjoy the feeling. He was so grateful that they were in their pajamas. The only thing separating them were a couple thin layers of cotton, and Demyx couldn’t think of anything better.

He moans softly into the kiss as he struggles to free his wrists. All he wants is to touch him. Axel probably knows that, which is why he’s keeping him pinned down while he does this. Since he can’t move any other part of his body, Demyx starts to move his own hips. Everything outside of what Axel’s doing to him slowly fades away. He hopes it’s the same for Axel.

Axel’s kisses drop to the center of his throat and travel down his chest. He eventually releases his wrists, and Demyx’s hands cling to the sides of his head like magnets. He kisses the skin right above the rim of his pants before he pulls away. “Do you still feel like I’m ignoring you?”

Demyx shakes his head. “No...but if you’re doing this to get your phone back—”

“I’m not,” Axel tells him. It sounds sincere. “Do you trust me enough to get lube?”

“Barely.”

Axel kisses his skin again. “I won’t touch it, I promise.” He lifts himself up and makes his way out of the fort. He returns a few moments later with the half empty tube. True to his word, he returns to Demyx without even looking it the direction his phone was thrown. Demyx smiles as he kisses him and lifts his hips so he could undress him.

The lube is warm this time, thankfully. The blond huffs softly as his boyfriend works his fingers inside of him. It takes him a while to get used to the intrusion, and when he does, Axel is already pulling his hand away and positioning himself between his legs.

He enters Demyx in one quick motion. Demyx’s upper have bolts upward as much as his body would allow and he grasps onto the tops of Axel’s arms. “Hoo,  _ shit! _ ”

Axel lowers his head to kiss him. “Did that hurt?”

He shakes his head. It wasn’t painful, but it was very uncomfortable. Demyx isn’t used to taking it all at once because Axel usually eases him into it. He pushes out a deep breath and lies back down. “I’m okay.”

They share another quick kiss. Axel starts to move, and Demyx immediately recognizes the difference. The bed and the couch offer very little resistance. When Axel thrusts, he’s normally buried into the mattress or the couch cushion. The floor, however, is solid and does not move. His body has nowhere else to go, and so he’s able to really  _ feel _ him.

He can’t tell if this is Axel’s normal stroke and it just feels better because they’re on the floor, or if he’s really going deeper than he has before. All he knows is that it feels phenomenal. He can’t even remember what he was so upset about.

Axel hums as he kisses Demyx again. “Have you always been this fucking tight?”

Demyx laughs. So he noticed the difference too? “Always.”

His pace changes. Demyx holds his arms tighter as Axel, quite literally, fucks him into the floor. He swears, gasps, and moans as his boyfriend takes him. It’s never felt this good before. He’s never felt this  _ full  _ before.

To his surprise, Axel is the first to tap out. He cums hard inside of him, and Demyx chokes on his moan. Not only has Axel already finished, but he’s still releasing, still thrusting. Demyx digs his nails into his arms and shudders as he rides out his own release. Axel still does not stop.

“Fuck! Oh fuck, wait, wait, wait!” he cries out as he moves his hands up to Axel’s shoulders to stop him from moving. “I can’t...I  _ can’t _ . My eyes almost got stuck in the back of my head—it’s too much.”

The redhead laughs as he presses their foreheads together. “I was gonna make a joke but I genuinely cannot remember anything from the last hour.”

“Were we mad about something?” Demyx asks.

“I don’t...know?” Axel says honestly. He looks just as confused as Demyx feels. “I don’t know,” he repeats with a shrug.

Demyx inhales sharply as Axel pulls out of him and lies between his legs. He holds him tight and focuses on the feeling of his boyfriend’s rapid heartbeat against his rib. His eyes wander to the TV screen, and he squints as he tries to remember what movie is playing. “This isn’t fucking Footloose,” he mumbles to himself.

“Ohhh yeah, you got mad at me for missing the movie.” Axel picks his head up to look at him. “We can put it back in if you want.”

“In a little bit. I need a while to recover before we do that again.”

Axel squints. “I meant the movie.”

Demyx laughs at his own stupidity. “Oh! Yeah, no, we can do that! Just...give me a minute. I’ll change it back when I’m less tired.”

“Mmkay…” Axel sighs as he lies his head back down.

Neither of them are able to get up again. They fall asleep exactly the way they are.


End file.
